A cold day's walk
by pinecat
Summary: L drags Light out on a cold walk during winter. What could possibly happen? Rated M for language and themes, no sex here, sorry fellow yaoi fans ( •ᴗ• ) LxLight


**,I've wanted to do a Death Note story for awhile now. So what better a time than when I'm super stressed and need to work on my other stories? The idea of this story coming after listening to "Sweater Weather" by The Neighbourhood. Totally recommend listening to it. By the way, this is a fluff one-shot. Sorry fellow yaoi fans, no sex here. Also this is my OOS (Out Of Season) story for the summer and I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE (if I did...hehehehe). Light does not have memory of the death note at the time.**

_Crunch...crunch...crunch. _The snow sounded as loud as sirens to Light who grudgingly walked along the street. The freezing temperature making things even more annoying. It was the middle of December for petes' sake! Snow was still covering everything and the wind was not helping anything. The only reason he was even out on such a cold day was of the accursed detective he was chained to. If it weren't for these damn handcuffs he'd of gladly stayed at the office. All he wanted was to catch the sick fuck who was doing all this _and _accusing him for it. The very nerve of that guy...

"Light-kun is something the matter?" L asked nonchalantly as the teen once again bumped into a pole. Gritting his teeth Light sneered, "Nothings wrong, where would you ever get that idea? I've always wanted to freeze to death!" Pausing a moment and glancing back at Light, L seemed to just now take in consideration just how cold it was. Putting a thumb to his mouth he realized what a terribly inconvenient day he'd chosen to take a walk on. His purpose for this adventure being to get the teen out of the office for a small break (not to mention going to a bakery full of sweets a few blocks down).

However peering over at the boy it was obvious neither of them were prepared for the cold weather. Both of them having only brought sweaters and mittens. But with the dropping temperature they could very likely catch a cold. Yet L was a genius and had the perfect solution to this problem! Light being oblivious as usual didn't stop when L had and almost made them both fall as he tugged the chain along. Stumbling forward L caught himself before face planting into the ground (however fun that'd been for Light to see) and stepped closer to Light. Earning a slightly agitated glare.

"What is it now L?" Growled Light who backed up as L got closer. With an unchanging facial expression the panda-eyed insomniac leaned his face right down to Light's. Who sadly ran out of space to back up against without landing in traffic. "Light my statistics show we'll have 80% less a chance of catching a cold if we're closer together." Light just blinked for about 30 seconds before his voice re-registered. "W-what? What the fuck are you talking about! L, I'm not about to get any closer to you than I have too."

L, taking this in merely stuck his thumb in his mouth and backed away slowly saying, "Ah, and here I thought my company wasn't that bad." Which would of been met with a snide comment, if L hadn't roughly tugged the chain and dragged Light the rest of the way to the bakery. The bakery its self was quite a nifty place. In the higher ranked part of town the Cafe's name was, 'The Lava Spot' and had quite the reputation for its astounding sweets. Its colorful neon lights and retro style attracting many 'hipsters'.

L couldn't of cared less about its appearance. All he needed was the knowledge of awesome sweets and he was destined to go there. Upon arrival L immediately went for the line. Only to be cut short as Light stood glued to the floor. Rolling his eyes to the boy L sighed and asked, "What's wrong now?" Met with silence L was about to attempt for the line once more when his answer was given. "I need to go to the bathroom-without you."

Stopping L was about to say no...But realized where they were and more, or less how it'd look to see two chained men walking into the bathroom together. '_Damn you kira! He probably thought this entire thing out!' _L thought giving Light the best death glare he could manage. '_But if this was Ligh-Kira's thinking, he'd know that I wouldn't just let him go...Or maybe he's just that ignorant.' _L thought, a creepy smile forming at the very idea. While psycho panda was thinking Light was face palming.

Of course he should of seen this coming. L was more convinced he was kira than Light Yagami. It made him want to beat the shit out of this cocky bastard, but then he'd be 100% kira! How dreadful. Twitching in annoyance Light gritted his teeth and hissed, "Pleaseee, I'm not going to kill anyone in five minutes!" Earning the creepy smile turning to face him. Great, that wasn't going to haunt his dreams at all. "Fine I'll let you go to the bathroom kira. But if you go anywhere or try anything in exactly 5 minutes...Well you don't want to find out do you?" Came the infinitely creepy reply.

God, no wonder L had no friends. He looked like a fucking necrophiliac-pedophile-rapist! Seriously the sooner he was away from him the better. Never the less L unlocked their chain and let Light go to the bathroom (all the while wearing his cheshire smile). And with each other out of the way, L went to the line (counting seconds) and Light went to the bathroom.

* * *

**Hmmmm. I was planning on making this a one-shot and finishing it in this chapter...But I think I'll see how you all like it so far. Basically, I'll finish it up next chapter. **

**Till next time! -Pinecat**


End file.
